


Suspenders

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: Two drabbles:One, Hipster Day in High SchoolTwo, post-war AU where Kylo is good now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an anon who gave me the prompt 'suspenders'
> 
> I made two because I wasn't satisfied with the first.

Rey snorted when she saw what Ben was wearing. The school event was Hipster-themed, but she never expected him to go all out. He was decked out in a fedora, a bowtie attached to a short-sleeved shirt, and short pants. But what really took the cake were the rainbow colored suspenders that were attached to the short pants.

“Don’t laugh,” he said, as he approached and saw her face. “I had no choice.”

“No choice?” she asked, trying to contain her laugh.

“Mother found out about the theme.”

“I see,” Rey nodded.

Nobody could ever say no to Leia Organa-Solo.


	2. Chapter 2

“Scum!”

Rey heard as she turned the corner. Good thing she did too, if she had been a second too late, Ben would’ve had another black eye, the second in just two weeks. A low-ranking officer had hoisted Ben up against a wall by his suspenders.

“Release him,” Rey warned. “He fought with us in the end, and that’s what matters.”

The officer shook his head but released Ben anyway.

“You should’ve let him,” Ben said as soon as the man had left.

“And let him hurt you?”

“I deserve it.”

“No you don’t,” Rey assured him. “No one does.”


End file.
